


You're Here

by Lady_Banana



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Other, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Banana/pseuds/Lady_Banana
Summary: Asra wakes up from a nightmare screaming their name.-Slight Route spoilers (not really but still)





	You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I made in honour of the Asra Death Route.  
> I'll most likely write more fics pertaining to this but have this short drabble for now!

I woke up to my name being screamed out in a familiar voice. Opening my eyes, I continued to hear words alongside my name, they were repeated over and over, the strands of panicked words only being broken by sobs.  
I sat up cautiously, and tried not to make any sound as I followed the sobs and now quiet words.  
A single door eventually stood before me and the cries and I felt myself at a crossroads.  
I could follow the calls of my name, or, I could leave them be.  
To most, it wouldn't seem like a choice. ‘Get in there and comfort them!’ would be the most reasonable response to the idea of myself being stuck at a choice. But for as long as I've known the owner of these cries, which may not be that long, I've known him to be a secretive person, shouldering all of his burdens alone.  
Asra...simply wore a shroud of mystery and a sad look in his eyes. My hand now was resting softly on the handle, the cool metal seemed to take my hand and hold it there. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the door, the unrestrained sobs roared in my head and I tightened my hand on the door handle.  
I didn't even know him all that well. He was my first memory and he had helped me recover from my amnesia. He was a magician and ran what could only be called a magical oddities shop, which also doubled as a home for me and myself. He would go on journeys that would leave me in the shop by myself for a day or so. Whenever he looked at me his eyes always held a distant sadness to them. He always seemed to shut me off whenever I tried to find out more about him.  
He was only a stranger that looked after me because I couldn't look after myself, and yet, I wanted to be on the other side of the door, holding him until he stopped crying and ask him what's wrong.  
Maybe it was because we knew each other before, Asra may be a stranger to me, but I was, as it seems, a close friend of his before I lost my memories.  
I sighed and started to open the door, instantly silenting the person on the other side.  
“Asra…?” I asked softly, entering the room slowly.  
I watched as his head slowly rose and his eyes met mine. His head fell down. Watching as the recent tears slid down his cheeks, it seemed to set me in motion. I moved to kneel next to him, I softly guided his head to turn so his head faced mine and wiped away the tears, breaking the wet trails that fell down his face. I smiled at him softly, and he tried to mimic, the corners of his mouth quirking up only for them to fall down almost instantly. He instead moved his arms to wrap around my waist and rested his head over my heart, and squeezed tightly.  
“You're here...you're right here…” He sighed.  
“Of course. Why wouldn't I be?” I frown slightly.  
Instead of answering Asra holds onto me tighter.  
“As…” I slowly trailed off and sighed. There was no point trying to get answers from him.  
I moved to rest my head on my on his white curls and closed my eyes.  
Asra sighed and pulled away, seemingly reluctantly.  
“I'm sorry for waking you up, you should go back to sleep though.” Asra quirked a half smile. “Big day tomorrow.”  
“Alright but if you need me…” I stood up and started to walk to the door. I looked over my shoulder.  
“I will not hesitate to ask.” Asra met my eyes again. They still held sadness but they also seemed to hold a fair share of warmth that never seemed to be there whenever I looked.  
I turned back and left the room.


End file.
